User talk:Jennalee/Archive 1
Hey, just wanted to drop a note and say thanks for all the work you've done lately in updating the various weapons pages. It hasn't gone unnoticed, and is much appreciacted. DKS01 06:06, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ^^'' <3 my wiki ::Word. I've seen you on a lot updating all the pictures to better ones. It is only fitting I congratulate your hard work --Blue.rellik 09:00, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks, glad people appreciate it :x Jennalee 09:02, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Hey. Please watch GW:1RV. (T/ ) 02:14, 18 September 2007 (CDT) Thanks. I just wanted to thank you for uploading many informative pictures over the past months. I started monitoring the recently uploaded images page about 2 months ago and have noticed that you've uploaded many images(ones that are not pointless). Thanks for helping expand GuildWiki. You work and effort has not gone unnoticed, keep up the good work. Anemos 21:09, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Previously Core skins.. Well, I'm getting rather irate about it. Those skins belong to GW:EN now and given the description of the box: these sword types can be found in Guild Wars and then the campaigns, if it can be found there it can be put there and removing it so it's just under core from the hoh chest where the vast majority would not be able to obtain it is just denial of information ffs. Technically, you could put nearly every single skin from every single campaign in core if the reason that it's available from the HoH chest is used to remove it from another list because that's just what the chest drops. :Oh, so very /signed! :) Anything that says "Core" should mean you can get it in PvE in all chapters. If I know something is available as a HoH drop, a note in the Acquisition field makes more sense than calling it core. You could say the Arcane Staff is core, but they don't drop from mobs or chests anywhere but GWEN. And yes, thank you for working on the weapon pages! I'm a wiki newb and trying to help out, but I'd never have bothered it this wasn't already such a great resource in the first place. Cheers! --LicensedLuny 14:18, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::^^;! glad someone agrees with me :D - I think i've been spending far too much time messing with stuff, addictive lol :X Jennalee 14:23, 4 October 2007 (UTC) new images If you upload a newer image, just replace the old one rather than upload a whole new image. For Johon's Longbow, there was already an image but you have uploaded an entirely new one. This means that the old image would have to be deleted or waste space and that there is no way to view the image history. In some cases the older image is better or whatnot and there is no history of the images to see. Try to only upload entirely new images if the original was misnamed or there is a new file extension. Also, if you make an image for deletion because it was replaced, when you put a reason for deletion, link to the new image. This way admins can easily see what the new one is to compare. in that case. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 17:25, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :Kk - will link to new and write reason in - most of the time when a picture was uploaded under a new name was because it was misnamed. Jennalee 23:56, 15 October 2007 (UTC) mesmer uniques Why did you have to undo my changes to add the GW:EN mesmer uniques? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 08:00, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :You wiped a buncha them from the list when you were trying to convert over o_O Jennalee 08:01, 29 October 2007 (UTC) ::Um I don't believe I wiped anything O_o Can you list at least one example? The only section I touched was Domination Magic, and before I touched it, it had NO GW:EN items whatsoever; after I touched it, I believe everything in Proph, Fac, and Nightfall are complete. The only thing that could be possible removed are weapons requiring Domination Magic but actually improves Fast Casting or Inspiration spell usage. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 08:25, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :::Yes, you removed those but didn't add them elsewhere. It's supposed to list all the greens.. Jennalee 08:25, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Weapons.. Hi there Jennalee! I can lend you Droknar's Staff and Hand of the Forgotten, since you seem keen on getting the screenshots done well. Add me ingame, Malum Ad Infinitum. Bigrat2 Talk 04:33, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :Heya, I suppose I could take some time out to do those then :P Just lemme sort some stuff I'll PM you ^^ Jennalee 04:42, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::Just did Spirit of the Forgotten, is that what you're looking for? I don't do much around here at guildwiki, so I might as well help out where I can. If you're low on time, I can do some of the ones you've got piled up, if you'd like. Bigrat2 Talk 11:29, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, and I can do the Turquoise Staff for you if high-res is needed. (Can run at 1680x1050) Bigrat2 Talk 11:32, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::Sure I guess. I entirely envy you :< since my computer sucks and I reaaaallly want a new one. 1280xwhatever ftl D: Jennalee 12:15, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Actually, it's 1280x1024 - equiv to your res and still not high enough >.< I swearrr you can go higher though, or at least some people can from the pics I've seen but i'd sorely like to know how ._. Jennalee 03:25, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Hehehe. *loves having widescreen* Makes multishirking so much easier. xD GW + MSN + iTunes + Firefox all open at once. xD I've got an exam in .. oh two hours, which'll last for three hours, so I'll be home for getting some screenshots done later in the afternoon. :P I'll PM you if I see you online. Bigrat2 Talk 19:53, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Likewise, I have an exam tomorrow so after that I'll be on and less busy :P :::::PS: saw the pic you did for spirit of the forgotten - seems like you need to turn your gfx settings up a bit (where art thou ANTI-ALIASING? D:!) and a suggestion is to run the -bmp switch if you're taking shots for items. It might say GWs jpg doesn't affect quality a lot but from personal experience (and tons of pics that could have been done better), it does >.< Jennalee 03:21, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Oh... Wow. I didnt realise I had Anti-aliasing off. I guess -now- it's on max graphics, Muahaha. *redoes Spirit of the forgotten* I now know why you changed characters quite a few times before taking the screenshots of the other two up there ^^ ... I had to make quite a few pvp chars to find a character that held it properly <_< Bigrat2 Talk 04:05, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Yes, I am converting you to my fanaticism muahahaha >:O - maybe I'll post a labeled map of where the shots are from on the isle of the nameless :P. BTW, what qual are you saving to jpeg at? Jennalee 04:30, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Hehe, you seem to have mastered every aspect of taking the screenshots of the weapons =D Uhm... 100% in photoshop. Bigrat2 Talk 04:39, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::About Photoshop... I can't seem to figure it out but the images it saves are slightly green compared to the ones I save with the program I've nearly always had and normally - and this is with default colorspace or whatever it's called. Do you notice that also? I normally save second highest qual for smaller size. Jennalee 06:11, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Odd, I can't really tell much difference between the uploaded pic and the bmp taken by GW. Might have been some dodgy settings or something =S I'll keep an eye out for it though. Bigrat2 Talk 07:48, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Oh! I just thought of something. For that tricky one, Turquoise Staff, would it be easier if two people did it? One person to hold it, the other to screenshot it? I've found that the camera angle/position can be a bit messy to handle at times. I think it would be much easier with two people to get it. Bigrat2 Talk 07:49, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Hmm, it could probably work, though it may turn out blurry - or maybe that's just what rotating an image does. Jennalee 09:32, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Found a kinslayer scythe on kahmu, can sort out getting it to you after tomorrow. -Ezekiel 23:16, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Droknar's Someone's busy today, or maybe it's the sheer amount of edits on different pages that is the problem, you are far too helpful, we're going have to replace you with a vandal(that i'll hunt down and run down) if you keep this up X D. Flechette 05:33, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :You're scaring me ._. ... then there's the fact you're closer than most D: Jennalee 05:37, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::Well I was attaching the category to each of the pages since I kinda forgot about finishing that last time :P Jennalee 05:38, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::Yes I must thank you again, your work is vastly underrated. --Blue.rellik 10:16, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Does that mean I get cake? :P Jennalee 03:21, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :::::You've earnt it. Unfortunately the cake is a lie :( -Ezekiel 04:34, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::NooOo *cries and dreams about cake* ::::::I'll do a lot more after exams >.< Jennalee 04:36, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :::::: There is no more cake, You have reached the end of cake Flechette 06:12, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::(/me surreptitiously raids Flechette's fridge and pantry for CAKE or any cake baking ingredients) Jennalee 06:42, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::If you realized where I got that from, you would be dead/assassinated. Yes, I do have cake but don't fool yourselves that's Almonds you're eating.... /que evil laugh. Flechette 09:05, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::: *waves hand around* I know, I know! I think the quote is a little off, but the caps give it away anyway.xD squeak Bigrat2 Talk 09:13, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Shouldn't that be, if I realised where you got that from, I *wouldn't* be dead/assassinated quite quickly? Maybe I'll take up the offers of my little rat taste tester/poison detector <_< Jennalee 09:34, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::The person in this case was not poisoned or assassinated (in a true way). He was merely....."terrorfied" to death. Nothing to prevent that. Flechette 09:40, 10 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::I think you need a new userbox. Jennalee 09:42, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::And what is this userbox going to be, pray? Flechette 09:46, 10 November 2007 (UTC) <-- something like this? :P Jennalee 12:14, 10 November 2007 (UTC) "I like it" Flechette 01:49, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :"This user wasn't homicidal until Jennalee came around." <-- am I that hate-inspiring? :P :"This user made all of his user boxes by himself. preciousss..." <-- what about the one I gave you? :D Jennalee 05:11, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::Have you read the hidden note? No? I thought so. Flechette 10:12, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :::It's not in that userbox tho :P Jennalee 10:23, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::::However, your effort is acknowledged and therefore you can't sue me X D. Flechette 10:28, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :::::However, that userbox is still lying :P Jennalee 10:34, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Losing survivor because of vampiric? Roflmao much? --Blue.rellik 10:16, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :Yes, mucho much :( - I was soo sleepy at the time. You're the first person to comment. Jennalee 10:23, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::Well, considering keeping the title was a reason why I didn't play the ranger much, it's not too bad, really. I'm certainly not going through noob island on Elona again to keep the title >.< Jennalee 10:33, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Pictures Hey I think it's a great project you are going to start with. Some item's pics are rather bad... I think I have some of those lying around in my inventory. I'll contact you later this week with the details. Silver Sunlight 18:55, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :Yay, thanks for the support :D Jennalee 02:55, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::Sorry for being a bit inactive :P was writing exams. I see most of the stuff i could supply, has been supplied already :) Silver Sunlight 13:14, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Demoncrest Spear Nice new pic for the Demoncrest - lucky you for finding one! I've been trying to get one for a while now, so if the one you found happens to be gold r9... let me know how much it would cost me to pry it out of your hands ;) Tain 07:40, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :It's not a Demoncrest Spear, it's the Spear of the Kinslayer which has the same skin <_<. They just both happen to link to the same pic. Jennalee 07:42, 10 November 2007 (UTC) ::Oh :( I'm still hunting then... grr... Thanks anyway! Tain 07:51, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Have one now :) If you want to take any pics, make a dye chart, etc. just let me know. Tain 09:18, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :Wow, how much did it cost you o_O - those things just like, don't exist... Well, if they look the same when it is in its default color there really isn't much need. Besides, I don't have dyes atm to do dye chart and it'd turn out bad anyway because of the nature of the item. Just add notes on what parts dye if you can :P Jennalee 09:20, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::Man, quick to sell it again weren't you o.O! Jennalee 09:40, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::Managed to snag 2 of them, so figured I'd turn a quick profit on one of 'em ;) Tain 10:22, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Zomg how did you get two O_O - you still undersold I think - should be 100k +10e at least IMO Jennalee 10:23, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I hate selling though - I'm happy to undersell if it gets me a quick deal. Especially when I found it in Kamadan for 10k xD Almost had a coronary when I saw it. Tain 10:26, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Lucky biatch :P Jennalee 10:29, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Waht??? User:Flechette - scary, with homicidal tendencies Okay, since you were an aussie BUT is a luxon, I had forgiven you. Now you've gone over the edge. This is an act of war, as well as a Liability To Cause A Breach Of the Peace. you're nicked!~ Flechette 09:45, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :*Throws back a volley of the cyanide-laden flour and sugar*Jennalee 09:48, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :: begone, little human. *Plants Frenzy, Healsig, Echo and Mending on Jennalee's skillbar* Flechette 09:55, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :::Man those skills are awesome like that! Best build Ever! RT | Talk 09:56, 10 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Excitable, aren't we? Flechette :::::Negatory. Tri-classing not allowed. Jennalee 10:17, 10 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Arcane mimicry to get echo from a teammate and simple thievery to get mending from a wammo :P -Ezekiel 12:02, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::She is saying she put it there though D: Jennalee 12:11, 10 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::This isn't guild wars. This is an act of war being played out. Flechette 01:28, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::On consideration, your volley of cyanide would do nothing as cyanide is not known as a contact poison but rather one you have to consume to recieve fatal tasty-ness. It must be taken in so that it prevents you from breathing, let alone anything and kills anything off capable of making oxygen and using oxygen(obvious to know what uses it. hint, it's closer than you think, possibly right under you. If you don't get it, it's your lungs, heart, brain, and everything else important). Not only that, you would of died quite a while ago due to fatal consumption of my cake Flechette 11:09, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::You forgot to disable the respawn timer on my gravestone :P Jennalee 11:10, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :Get it over and done with and find a room you guys --Blue.rellik 11:12, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::I don't believe I was ever a player. Jennalee 11:13, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::No Comment. Not to mention that you...sic...dis...rellik me, rellik. Flechette Daggers Good working sorting all the dagger pictures out Jennalee, they've been needed doing for a while now.--Chris1645 14:43, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :You'll have to thank KartMan for lending those to me - glad you like em ^^;; Jennalee 14:44, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Collectors Since you are updating the collectors pages, I may as well update them with their dialogue, sometime when i'm not dying of age. Flechette 11:00, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :Most of them do have dialogue but it seems different people wrote the pages so some use STD Table template or whatever it is and some don't etc. Maps would me more useful IMO ^^ Jennalee 11:03, 26 November 2007 (UTC)